La Gran Apuesta
by eYrzn
Summary: La rivalidad entre los recuperadores y transportadores es algo que nunca terminará, y aquí se vienen ahora con una apuesta, quien será el flamante ganador? hagan sus apuestas XD
1. La apuesta

**1.0 : La Apuesta**

Cualquiera diría que algo extraño sucedía pero no, era un día común y corriente en el Honky Tonk , se encontraban en una peculiar reunión dos recuperadores, dos transportadores, y una negociadora …

**- Aaarrgg! No sé por qué hago trabajos con ustedes!**

**- Midou, sabes muy bien que lo haces por dinero! **- contestó la Dama Veneno

**-** **Aaah chicos no peleen, lo importante es que terminamos muy bien el trabajo** - Ginji trataba de alivianar el ambiente

**- Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, estuvo muy divertido, solo espero que la próxima vez los rivales sean mas fuertes…**

**- Chacal! Hasta cuándo!**

**- Está bien chicos, - **interrumoió Hevn - **dejen de pelear como niños, el cliente llegará en cualquier momento y no se cómo reaccionará ante nuestro retraso en la entrega, debimos haber tenido el objetivo recuperado hace cuatro horas ya… **

**- Eso sucede porque el equipo no es eficiente, si tan solo fuéramos Ginji y yo ..enton..**

**- Si tan solo apretaras mas ese acelerador** - reclamó nuevamente la Dama Veneno

**- Ah! Qué estás tratando de decir!**

**- Cambiar el auto también es una buena opción** - Akabane se incluia en la conversación

**- Aaah! qué se creen! Ustedes son los transportadores, uds. mismos se deberían ocupar del vehiculo que utilizan para transportar**

**-** **te recuerdo que también trabajamos como recuperadores además de transportadores, por ende, hicimos parte de su trabajo, y el trato fue de que ustedes a cambio nos llevarían en su vehiculo, bueno, si podemos llamar así a esa cosa…** - continuaba irritando a Midou el Dr. Jackal

**- Ban, Akabane tiene razón** - dijo un asustado Ginji

_Akabane le hecha una sonrisita a Ginji por estar de acuerdo con él lo que lo hizo asustar mas  
_

**- Pero de todas maneras vino muy rápido, él conduce muy bien, a que ninguno de uds. lo hace tan bien como él. - **tratando de arreglar lo dicho

Ban seguro y tomando pose desafiante - **Ja!Seguro que no! como estos son los únicos transportadores en Tokio que tienen su propio chofer, y ya ves, sin su Sr.SinFrenos no sirven para nada** - Himiko no tardó en reaccionar

**-Con que eso es lo que crees, pues apuesto a que…  
**

_En ese momento lo único que quedó en la mente de Ban sonando una y otra vez fue la palabra "**apuesto**"  
_

**- Trato hecho!-** gritó Ban emocionado - **Apostemos! de cuánto dinero estaríamos hablando? Por favor que no sean limosnas, hablemos en grande**

**- Eh? De qué hablas Ban? Que es lo que estás apostando?** - preguntó su compañero

**- mmm…pues, será un desafío!**

**- Un desafío dices?** - Akabane se mostraba especialmente interesado

**- Así es, un desafío entre nosotros contra ustedes**! .. - ( **N/A**: _miren que inteligente es Ban_! )

**Cap. I: **_Una vez más, Recuperadores v/s Transportadores_

**…el perdedor tendrá que pagarle 1 millón de yenes al equipo ganador**

**- Y además tendrá que hacer una penitencia que el otro equipo le proponga** - completó Himiko

**- sea cual sea…-** completó aun más un desafiante Akabane

**- sea cual sea…-** desafiante Ban también

_Mientras todo esto sucedía Hevn había estado atendiendo una llamada telefónica, tenía malas noticias.._

_Todos estaban mirándose desafiantemente, incluso ChibiGinji, el clima estaba muy tenso_

**- Chicos...**

_Nadie despegaba su desafiante mirada del equipo rival_

**- Chicos les tengo una mala noticia, el cliente estaba enfadado y dijo que el retraso le costó mucho dinero por lo que…. no habrá paga**

_Un segundo más y Ban explotaba, pero justo en ese momento suenan las campanillas de la puerta y entran un par de hombres desesperados…_

**Hombres**: (al unísono) recuperadores, necesito recuperadores!

**Todos:** eh!

**Hombre 1**: disculpen, mi nombre es Ryuto Horigoshi

**Hombre 2**: y yo soy Kento Horigoshi

**Hombre 1**: necesito urgente un equipo de recuperación!

**- Pues ha llegado al lugar correcto! Está frente al mejor equipo de recuperación en Tokio, me refiero a** - mirando a los transportistas - **Ginji y yo, los GetBackers ; )**

**- Ah? Nunca antes había oído hablar de ustedes**

_Himiko y Akabane tratan de reír disimuladamente_

**- Usted? Usted es Kuroudo Akabane no es así?**

Pretencioso mirando a Ban- **Así es, puede contar conmigo y la Srta. Himiko para cualquier trabajo de transporte, y por qué no? de recuperación también**

_Los transportistas y los recuperadores nuevamente se miraban desafiantemente, pero no notaron que así mismo lo hacían los hermanos Horigoshi _

- **Y bien caballeros, qué es lo que necesitan?** - se incluyó Hevn en la conversación

**Kento**: lo que sucede es que ---- **Ryuto**: necesito que

**- Está bien, uno a la vez, usted primero señor Kento**

**- Lo que sucede, es que mi abuelo, tenía un recuerdo muy preciado, iba a ser mío cuando él falleciera**

**- Qué dices!**

**- por favor…**

**- Como iba diciendo, ese recuerdo tenía algo de muchísimo valor para mi, se trata de un pequeño cofre, donde el abuelo dijo que tendría una sorpresa para mí, pero que solo la conocería después de su muerte, el problema es que lamentablemente él ya falleció, y no dejó pista alguna del paradero del cofre, es por eso que necesito un equipo de recuperación, no sabe el valor "sentimental" que ese cofre contiene, perdón, tiene para mi...**

_A Ban le brillaron los ojos, a Ginji le sonó el estómago, Himiko se indignó, y Akabane bostezaba_

**- Ya veo, y usted, señor Ryuto, cuál es el caso?**

**- Necesito recuperar el cofre que el abuelo me dejo a MI!**

**Todos**: ¬¬'

**- Señores creo que no estoy entendiendo, son hermanos, pero cada uno por su lado quiere recuperar aquel cofre? acaso su abuelo no especificó para quien era?**

**- Así es, y dijo que para, para mi!** - dijeron al unisono

**- bah! Que importan sus asuntos familiares, el caso es, quién se asegurará contratando al maravilloso equipo de los GetBackers?**

_Los hombres ignoraban a Ban y prestaban atención al celular de Akabane que había sonado en ese momento_

**- **_**mmm... seguro lo estarán llamando para un trabajo, debe ser muy solicitado**… -pensó Ryuto_

_- **Deben estar copados de misiones, entonces son muy eficientes!** - por su lado Kento_

_Ban imaginó en qué estaban pensando los hombres y trató de llamar la atención_

**- Vamos! Quién será el que contrate a los GetBackers, el equipo de 100 por ciento de efectividad?**

**- Pues yo creo que... **- balbuceó Kento

_Mientras, sin que nadie lo note Akabane contestaba la llamada…_

**- Buenas? Si?… : D ..srta. Riko, ….cómo le va,…… me alegra mucho pero le recuerdo que ya muchas veces le he pedido que no me llame por teléfono puedo estar en medio de un trabajo….--** ¬¬ _en qué rayos pensaba cuando le di mi numero_ --** en este mismo momento me encuentro ocupado así que me tendré que despedir, adiós srta.** .

_Ban continuaba negociando y nadie más que Himiko había escuchado la conversación de Akabane_

**- Que nadie se decide? Vamos no es necesario que se peleen por nuestros servicios , el precio no es de gran costo se trata tan solo de..**

**-** **Nosotros le cobraremos tan solo..** -Himiko interumpió a Ban

**- srta. Himiko!** … - Akabane interrumpió a Himiko, y todos lo quedan mirando, es muy extraño que él levante la voz- **… ejem, creo que acaban de llamarnos para una misión, eso si, no es nada concreto aún**

- ¬¬ _pero si estoy segura de que lo oí hablar con esa niña fastidiosa_

**No, esperen! **- se apresuró Kento

**- Nosotros tan solo cobraremos 1000 yenes! **- se apresuró Ban

**- 1000 yenes? $.$ está bien, yo los contrato - **decidió Ryuto

**- Bien, srta. Himiko, nos vamos? **- comienza a retirarse

a lo que Himiko queda un tanto confundida **- pero Akaba…**

**- No, por favor! Esperen, les pagaré lo que sea!** -Akabane se detiene

**- 2 millones 500 ?**

**Todos:** O.o!

**- D_esde cuándo que Akabane es tan ambicioso? Esto me está gustando_…** .- pensó Hevn

Kento un tanto apenado respondió - **no tengo tanto dinero, quizás 1 millón, o 1 millon 600, pero 2 500.. ú.ù**

_Himiko sonríe mirando a Akabane_

-** Está bien, trato hecho, 1 millón 600 yenes, tenga por seguro que le conseguiremos ese cofre  
**.  
.

_……… CONTINUARÁ………….._


	2. La carrera

**2,0 : La carrera**

**No**, **por favor! Esperen, les pagaré lo que sea!** -Akabane se detiene

**- 2 millones 500 ?**

**Todos:** O.o!

**- D_esde cuándo que Akabane es tan ambicioso? Esto me está gustando_…** .- pensó Hevn

Kento un tanto apenado respondió** - no tengo tanto dinero, quizás 1 millón, o 1 millon 600, pero 2 , 500 ú.ù**

_Himiko sonríe mirando a Akabane_

**-** **Esta bien, trato hecho, 1 millón 600 yenes, tenga por seguro que le conseguiremos ese cofre  
**  
.  
.

**Cap. II: **_Paso dos, la carrera  
.  
._

**-** **Vaya que astuto es Akabane…-** murmuraba Ginji

A lo que Ban se puso celoso** -** **Bah! Eso no es ser astuto, es ser aprovechador, estafador y mafioso!**

**- ¬¬ …Ban…**

_Los cuatro recuperadores reciben las instrucciones de sus respectivos contratantes y luego..._

**- Y bien -** comenzó Hevn - **no olviden la comisión que deben darme, esta vez seré mas solidaria, se tratará de tan solo 500 yenes cada equipo** -_Ban reacciona - _**y no quiero quejas por parte de nadie ù.ú**

**- ** **Pero que es lo que te pasa bruja arpía,tú no hiciste nada! y nosotros haremos todo el trabajo, además, esa es la mitad de lo que ganaremos!** - protestó un enfadado Ban

**- Srta. Negociadora, no se preocupe, Himiko y yo le pagaremos su comisión correspondiente **_**--**le sonríe--_

_sonriendo - …_**eso es a lo que llamo un profesional **_**--**mira a Ban y deja de sonreír--_ **y en cuanto a ustedes, ya se atendrán a las consecuencias - **_vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez con maldad_

_Ban no le toma importancia y comienza a dirigirse hacia los transportadores_

**-Y bien, creo que ya saben cuál será el desafío, el primero que encuentre ese famoso cofre será el ganador**

**- Exacto, así que será mejor que tú y Ginji comiencen a recolectar dinero para pagarnos - **contestó Himiko

**-** **Lo mismo les digo, no quiero tener que estar esperando demasiado tiempo, eso me aburre** - agregó su compañero

**- Ja! Nosotros ganaremos el desafío, verdad Ban?**

**- Así es Ginji, empecemos ahora!**

_Los cuatro recuperadores y transportadores salen del Honky Tonk quedando en el interior los hermanos, la negociadora, y quienes atienden el café_

**-** **Kento! Ya veras como te gano!**

**- Estás equivocado, te dije que yo encontraría el cofre primero y así será!**

**- ja, que buen negocio, tendré el cofre para mí, más los veinte mil yenes que me tendrás que pagar por haber ganado la apuesta**

Hevn_ a Paul - _ **qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? Todos no hacen nada más que apostar**

**-** **Tienes razón, estas generaciones de hoy en día son muy materialistas, creo que**…

**-** **Y qué estamos esperando nosotros?**

**- Ah?! Srta. Hevn? que dice?**

**- mmm, le apuesto quince mil yenes a que Ban y Ginji no ganarán nada de dinero**

**- Ah, pero eso todos lo saben,...apuesto a que…**

_De repente se escuchan unos gritos afuera, los dos salen a mirar_

**- QUEEE! Y por qué a nosotros no? -** gritaba Ban

**-** **Yo no tengo vehículo** - respondió calmado Ryuto - **además se supone que ustedes ya tienen**

**- Midou! Ahora verás que podemos ser muy buenos sin Sr. SinFrenos**

**- Ese es el vehículo?** - preguntó Ginji interesado

_Aparece Kento con un vehículo exactamente igual al de Ban, con la única diferencia que es de color negro_

**- Vaya veo que esta si que será una competencia pareja despues de todo** - comentó Paul desde la entrada

**- Nah! Ya verás, pueden ser los mismos autos, pero lo que importa es el chofer, vamos Ginji!**

**- Ban, espera! No te apures tanto, oye..no crees que Himiko no debería conducir?**

_sonriendo-_** Pero Ginji-kun , quién te dijo que la srta. Himiko conduciría?**

_asustado_ - **tt-tú concocon-duci-rás?** -- _Akabane responde solo con una sonrisa – _**Ban! Date prisa, salgamos pronto de aquí!**

_en son de burla- _ **jajaja, esto será muy divertido, ya veo a Jackal chocando contra todo lo que se le ponga en frente y a no más de 20 Km./hr. aJaJajAja**

-** Está bien Akabane, partamos nosotros también**

**-**en el auto- ** tranquila señorita Himiko, no me presione**

**- Presionarte? Yo no te estoy presionando!**

**-** **Silencio me está desesperando, qué pasa con esto? cómo? Por qué?**

**- ¬¬ Akabane, ni siquiera te han pasado las llaves del auto**

-** : ) tiene razón, lo olvidaba**

**-** **jaja esto es pan comido** - comenta alegre Ban – _Suena el estómago de Ginji_

_Paul a Hevn -_** está bien, acepto la apuesta!**

_Ya están los cuatro en sus respectivos autos, el auto de los GetBackers se encuentra estacionado detrás del de los transportadores_

Ban _saca la cabeza por la ventana - _ **Saben? Me dan un poco de lástima, y ayudaré a que esta competencia sea un poco más pareja, no me gustan las cosas tan fáciles**

**- De qué hablas!** - se enfadó Himiko

**- Les daré diez segundos para que partan, nosotros lo haremos transcurridos ese tiempo, bien, desde ahora? Ya!**

**Unooooo**….

**- Ban que haces? **- se preocupó Ginji

**-dooooos** -_el auto de los transportadores aún no parte -_** treeeeeesss, cuaaatroooo, cincoooooo, seeeeeiiiisss** - _al fin parte el vehículo de los transportadores, pero en una velocidad muy reducida- _** jajaja, sieeeeeteeee**

**- Jackal! Date prisa!**

_sin despegar su mirada del volante -_** tranquila, no hay apuro, solo déme tan solo diez segundos más y todo estará bajo control**

**- **¬¬ - _suspira- ** quizás deba usar el perfume de aceleración en este tipo**_

**- Nueeeeeveeeee y - **_emocionado enciende el motor de su vehículo- _**diez!**

_Ban acelera mucho y rápidamente adelanta al vehículo de los transportadores, el lugar hacia donde los cuatro se tenían que dirigir era a la casa del abuelo, la cual quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad, en un sector más o menos rural _

**- Ves Ginji? Ya piensa en que haremos con ese millón de yenes…ja… jaja… jajajaja…. muajajajaja**

_Mientras, en el lento vehículo de los transportadores_

_- aburrida- _**A-kaaaa-ba-neeeee**

**-**_muy relajado y con la mirada aún fija en el volante- _**qué sucede?**

**-acaso quieres que lleguemos mañana? Qué te pasa, por qué conduces taaaan lento?**

**-**_ya saben como está- _** pero Dama Veneno, qué más se le puede pedir a alguien que toma el volante por primera vez?**

_Himiko queda impactada y rápida, temerosa, y nerviosamente se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad_

**-** **Aaaah : ) ya recordé como se hacía! Magaruma siempre hace eso** -_mueve la palanca de cambios_

_Himiko se asusta más aún, se vuelve en modo chibi_

**ChibiHimiko**: _(con lágrimas en los ojos)_ **Akabane, Akabancito, maneja con cuidado, POR FAVOR**!

_Esta_ _vez con su mirada en Himiko, y despreocupado del volante -_ **: ) no se preocupe**

**ChibiHimiko**: aaaaaaaahhh

_Entonces, al fin Akabane comienza a acelerar hasta alcanzar a los Get Backers _

_Continuará..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_..las pruebas y el colegio ha mantenido mi cerebro ocupado por lo que mi imaginacion no ha tenido tiempo_

_Nota a 10 de Julio del 2007 a las 3:37 am ( Se que será chistoso ver esto en unos años mas ..xD ) : He cambiado el formato de la historia y quizas pronto la actualice, Gracias por su espera , Salu2 :D ( sonrisa pepsodent)_


End file.
